What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted
by thefatelephanta
Summary: Beth lives on her own in a shitty one room house. Alison lives with her parents in a mansion on the other side of town. What happens when they meet in school and fall for each other. And what happens when others start to find out? Just an idea that I came up with while listening to 60s music and reading S.E. Hinton. Rated M for language and possible sexy times later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Orphan Black or the 60s time period._ **_**The only thing I own is the mistakes...and a couple S.E. Hinton books which may or may not have given my inspiration to right this. **_

_November 1965_

Beth walked into the bar, taking a seat at the counter, "I'll have a beer." The guy behind the counter looked up from the glasses he was cleaning. "Like hell you will." Beth groaned, "Aww c'mon Paul. Just one?" He grabbed a bottle of coke from under the bar and handed it to her. "That's all you can get. And it'll cost you." Beth shot him a smile, flashing her full set of perfect, pearly teeth, "Just add it to my tab."

She spun around in her stool, glancing at the people shooting pool in the back. "Anybody I can take?" she asked, turning back to face Paul. He was back to cleaning glasses and spent a good two minutes drying all of them before aknowledging what she had said. "Them over there. They're not that good," he nodded in the direction of two older guys in the back.

Beth hopped down from the stool, leaving the unopened coke on the counter. She walked over to the pool table, watching as the two guys finished up their game. "Do you need something?" the taller one asked. Beth grabbed a stick that was propped up against the wall, "Can I get in on the game?"

The guys looked at each other and laughed. "Listen kiddo," the tall one started, "We ain't playing around here." Beth dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out a dollar, "I'm not either." The short one nudged the other in the rib and gave him a pointed look. He huffed and turned to Beth, "Ignore him. We'll play singles."He took out his own dollar and slapped it down on top of hers.

The game started off slowly, and Beth purposefuly made stupid mistakes so she lost. "Play again?" she asked, pulling out another dollar.

They played on for another hour or so, Beth consistently getting better with each game. When they finally stopped, she had twenty-five dollars. More than she had made in a while.

She sauntered over to Paul and hopped back onto her stool. "How much do I owe you?" He shook his head at the sight of the cash in her hand, "Five."

Beth handed him the money and grabbed her coke, hooking the top onto the counter and pushing down on the bottle. The cap popped off and Beth took a long drink. Paul grabbed himself a beer, taking the cap off the same way she had.

They sat together in silence. Drinking and watching the people who passed by. As it got late, the sunlight filtering through the window dimmed, leaving the two in a sort of almost darkness.

Beth finished up her coke and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket. "Got a light?" Paul pulled a box of matches from under the bar. He lit one and both of them watched the dancing flame for a few seconds before Beth lit her cigarette. She took a long drag, letting it fill her lungs completely, holding in the smoke as long as she could before letting it out in one long sigh.

Paul shook his head, "Why do kids smoke so damn much?"

"I'm not a kid. I'll be sixteen soon…why don't you smoke? You're twenty for God's sake."

"Because it makes your lungs shit. And I don't want to die because they gave out as I was running from somebody with a gun."

Beth sighed, "I ever tell you that you think wierd?" She took another drag of the cigarette.

"I ever tell you to start dressing more like a girl and less like me?"

"I'm gonna ignore you, O.K.?" She hopped up and started pacing around, cigarette tucked firmly between her middle and pointer fingers. "You know what you need Paul? You need a jukebox. Liven the place up a bit." Beth looked around the room. Everything was either brown, black, or white; save for the pool balls and the labels on the bottles behind the counter.

Pauled frowned, "What for? I got my radio. Besides, they don't come cheap. How am I supposed to afford one?"

"Leave that to me."

"No way Childs. I'm not havin no stolen property in here. I already got enough strikes on my record."

"C'mon Paul I ain't gonna steal it. I'm an honest person," she grinned.

"Yeah sure. Honest as a fucking weasel," he chuckled. "Look Childs, I already told you I got my radio. I don't need nothing else."

"Paul that radio is a peice of junk. It barely picks up any stations."

"You mean it was a peice of junk. And then I fixed it."

"No, I mean you _fixed_ it and now it a piece of shit."

Paul shot her a dirty look, "Watch it Childs. I could ban you from this bar if I wanted."

"And you need to find a sense of humor. Girls like that in a guy! ….Not that you're lacking in girls falling at your feet…." Beth laughed, "Speaking of, who are you going out with this week? And who are you cheating on her with?"

"Okay that's it. Out," he glared at her, "Don't come back until Friday."

Beth groaned, "Aw c'mon Paulie." She giggled at the nickname, "Can I at least get my beer before I leave?"

Paul grabbed his beer cap and flicked it at Beth's head. She ducked and frowned at him. "Alright, alright. I'm going. And don't expect me to come back. You've lost your best friend forever." She pushed the door open and stepped outside, smiling as she heard him holler that he had plenty of other friends and a week wasn't forever.

The wind bit into her skin as she walked down the streets, chilling her to the bone. She pulled her leather jacket tighter around herself, happy that she had decided to wear jeans today. Her footsteps were silent on the pavement, black converse seeming to barely touch the ground before coming back up again.

Beth reached her house in a matter of minutes, putting out her cigarette before she stepped inside. The leather jacket was placed on the back of a chair, shoes near the door. A small candle flickered to life, bathing the one room house in a soft golden glow.

The room was small, with a mattress pushed up against the wall, a table with no chairs in the middle of the room, a refrigerator sitting awkwardly next to it, and piles of books laying everywhere.

She placed the money she had hustled under her pillow and began hunting through the cabinets for something to eat, surprisingly coming up with an almost empty box of crackers and half a bag of M&M's. After finishing up the food, she grabbed one of the books laying on the floor and read until the candle finally went out.

**A/N:** _**First off, this is gonna be soccercop. Second, t**__**his is my first Orphan Black chapter fic so please, please, please review. And tell me if I should post this on tumblr because I want to, but I'm afraid that it's not very good. Shitty or not, I hope you enjoyed what you read and I apologize for any and all mistakes **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but mistakes and regret**

Alison's hand shot out from under the pink comforter and slapped down on her alarm clock. She rubbed at her eyes and let out a yawn. It was her first day at the new school, and she was running a few minutes behind schedule, meaning she either had to skip showering or shorten her breakfast, because god forbid she was late.

She threw on her dress, brushed her hair, and ran out the door with a piece of toast in her hand. Her brother Steven was waiting inside the new 1961 Ferrari he had bought. They drove in silence, Steven watching the road, Alison watching the blur of trees and houses.

Her brother let her off in front of the school, confirming that he'd pick her up an hour after school let out.

Alison slung her bag over her shoulder, walking up the concrete steps to the front entrance. She took a deep breath before stepping into the mass of teenagers. She was immeadiatly swept into a crowd going who knows where. Luckily for Alison, she was small, and in a matter of seconds she had managed to escape into the bathroom.

A blonde girl stood by the mirror, applying lipstick.

"Um….excuse me."

The blonde looked up and smiled, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, actually today is my first day and I'm not sure where I am. Or where I'm going for that matter."

"Do you have your schedule?"

"Yeah," Alison reached inside her bag and pulled out the white sheet of paper. "Oh goodness, where are my manners? I'm Alison."

"Aynsley," she took the sheet of paper and looked it over. "We have a few classes together, including homeroom, so I can show you the way." She handed the schedule back and grinned. "C'mon, let me show you around a bit." She linked her arm with Alison's and led her through the hallways, pointing out the classrooms Alison would be in.

The two girls stopped in front of an open classroom. "Is this our homeroom?" Alison asked, turning to glance at Aynsley. The blonde nodded and led her inside. A woman stood next to the blackboard. She looked to be in her 20s, her face young and pretty. She wore glasses and had hair like Alison had never seen. It was a bunch of braids that were plastered to her scalp in the front, and pulled into a high ponytail in the back.

She walked over to the girls, an easy-going smile on her face. "You must be Alison. I'm Ms. Niehaus." She looked over at all the desks and pointed to an empty one in the back. "You can sit there."

Alison took her seat as Ms. Niehaus went back to her desk. She began doodling in her notebook, waiting for the bell to ring.

* * *

Beth ran through the halls, barging into a classroom with a notebook in her hands. Only a few kids looked up, most of them used to her running in late. She walked to the back of the classroom, brow furrowing as she noticed the girl in her seat.

"Who are you?"

"Alison…..I'm new here."

"Yeah? Well you're in my seat."

"Umm…sorry? Ms. Niehaus told me to sit here."

"And I'm telling you to beat it."

Alison frowned and stared down at her lap, "Well where am I supposed to sit?"

"Do I look like I give a damn? Sit wherever the hell you want as long as you're not in my fucking seat!" Beth slammed her notebook down on the desk, causing the other girl to jump.

"Beth!" Ms. Niehaus yelled from the front of the room. "Go step outside, I need to have word with you."

Beth glared at Alison before storming out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Ms. Niehaus asked angrily.

"You gave her my seat!"

"So what?! It's a goddamn desk! And you weren't even here! What was I supposed to do? Make her sit on the floor?"

"No. Of course not. The floor is where I belong, not her. Right?" Beth let out a humorless laugh, "I mean c'mon. She's rich and I'm not. And if she complains to her parents then something might happen but if I do we both know they're not gonna do shit."

"Hey it's okay. Just take a deep breath and calm down."

"I am calm."

"Beth," Ms. Niehaus placed a hand on her shoulder, "You're crying."

"Shit," Beth wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. Just come back inside when you've calmed yourself down a bit and we'll talk."

Beth nodded and Ms. Niehaus enveloped her in a hug. Then she walked back into the room, leaving Beth alone in the hallway.

**A/N: Sorry this took absolutely forever to update. I was out of town for a few weeks and had no internet access. Sadly, I start school next week and I won't be able to update frequently due to workload. But hopefully I'll have time to update once a week. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and even if you didn't, please, please, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssseeeeee review. And special shout out to killjoy321 for picking up on the That Was Then, This Is Now similarities. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ms. Niehaus burst back into the room, quickly sitting down at her desk. She pulled a paper out of a file and dialed a number on the telephone next to her. She immeadiately frowned and dialed another one.

"Hello?"

"Hello. What can I help you with?" A gruff voice replied.

"Can I speak to Andrew Childs?"

There was a pause before the voice answered her, "Is this some sort of joke?"

"Excuse me? I just need to talk to him about a parent teacher conference."

Beth walked into the room as she was finishing up her sentence, face paling as she realized what Ms. Niehaus was doing. She froze in the doorway, ready to sprint away at any moment.

"Andrew Childs is no longer with us. Him and his wife died in an accident a few years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry I called. But thank you for your time." She hung up the phone and turned to Beth. Or at least where Beth was. The girl was nowhere to be seen. "Shit. Okay everyone out! Early dismissal!"

She waited until everyone was outside before locking up her classroom and running to her car. She could see Beth running down the street, growing smaller as every second passed. The girl was fast.

Ms. Niehaus pulled out of the parking lot and chased after her, following her all the way to a bar in one of the worst parts of town. She parked across the street and walked inside.

A bell on the door clanged and the man behind the bar glanced up. He looked her over, "Sorry. We don't serve hippies."

She frowned and walked up to him, "I'm looking for Beth Childs."

"Never heard of her."

"I'm Cosima Niehaus. Her homeroom teacher. Look, I just need to talk with her."

"If she wanted to talk to you she'd still be at school."

"This is important. Both her parents are deceased and if the school finds out they'll tell the police and she'll end up in a group home or something."

The man chuckled, "I think you're over-estimating those cops. Most of 'em are pretty dumb. They won't find her."

Cosima shook her head in exasperation. "Okay fine. It's obvious you don't give a damn about her. But if you see Beth, tell her I want to talk." She left before Paul could respond.

Paul waited until Cosima's car drove away before walking to the back to get Beth.

"Didn't I tell you not to come back 'til Friday?"

Beth rolled her eyes, "Sorry. This was an emergency."

"Yeah right. I know it's because you missed me."

"You wish Paulie," she grinned, jumping up from her seat on the bed.

He walked with her to the front rolm, "So what did you do?"

"What did _I_ do?"

"Yes what did _you_ do? She called your parents for a reason."

"Some new girl took my seat and I got pissed off so I-"

"Oh my god did you punch her?!"

"No...No, I just yelled a bit," Beth ran her fingers along the cool wood of the bar.

Paul slid her a coke, "What happened to those pills you were taking? I thought they were supposed to help with your temper."

"I ran out. And I can't get more of 'em since they're prescription." Beth stared at the bottle, "I don't have money for this."

"It's on the house," Paul grinned. "But what happened to the pool money?"

"Bills. And the rest I need for food." She popped the cap and took a long drink, the cold liquid bubbling down her throat in a delightful way.

"Have you been to Jay's yet?"

"I'm gonna go after this. But I need to get stuff that won't go bad for a long time."

"They've got cheap canned stuff. And they've probably got some chips and water that's not to pricey."

Beth nodded, taking sips of her coke as the two talked. "I should probably go tonight...mind if I borrow your car?"

Paul tossed some keys at her, "I swear to God, if you scratch it Childs-"

"Relax. I know how to drive." She finished up her soda and threw away the can. "I'll be back in an hour or so."


	4. Chapter 4

Alison made it to lunch without getting lost. She hadn't seen Beth since she ran out of homeroom, and as wierd as it was, she was afraid something really bad had happened to her. Alison took another bite of the sandwich in front of her, tuning back into the conversation Aynsley was having with Angela, a tall brunette girl who was in her Home Ec. class.

"Okay but if you had to choose between the two, would it be Donnie or Cal?" Aynsley asked.

Angela thought about it, "Cal. I prefer basketball players over football ones…..what about you?"

"Probably Donnie. Cal's a little too smart for my liking."

Alison glanced at the direction they were looking in, making eye contact with one of the guys. She was pretty sure it was Donnie. He smiled at her and she returned the gesture.

"Oh my god Ali he smiled at you!" Aynsley squealed. "He likes you!"

Alison laughed and shook he head, "I highly doubt he does. I've never talked to him."

"Oh sweetie, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're cute and a girl. Trust me, boys like Donnie couldn't care less about the personality you have," Aynsley retorted.

Alison was about to say something else when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. She stood up, heading for the trashcan by the door. After discarding her paper bag, she turned to the door, only to run face first into something hard and blue.

Alison looked up, meeting a set of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. "Sorry," she mumbled, beginning to walk around the boy. "

Wait," he grabbed her wrist, "Where are you going?"

"Mr. McKenzie's class."

"Me too! I'll walk you." He let go of her arm and fell into step with her, "I'm Donnie by the way."

"Alison," she gave him a small smile.

"Alison," he whispered to himself. "Well hey, this is a bit last minute but I have a football game on Friday and there's gonna be this wild party after. Would you want to be my date?"

"To the party?"

"And the game. You could wear my jersey and everything."

Alison thought about the offer, "….Yeah. Why not."

He grinned, "Great! I'll give you my jersey on Friday. The game starts a few hours after school so most kids don't bother going home. Oh! This is where I leave you. Have fun in English."

"I thought you were in this class?"

"I lied. I needed an excuse to walk with you." He grinned sheepishly at her before checking the watch on his wrist. "I better go. If I'm late again I'll get detention." He took off down the hallway, leaving Alison standing in front of the open door.

"Are you in or out miss?" An older man inside the class called from his desk.

"In. Sorry." She entered the classroom and walked to the desk.

"I'm assuming you're my new student? I'm Mr. McKenzie."

"Alison."

"Nice to meet you Alison. That chair next to mister Bell is empty."

Alison walked to the back of the class, taking a seat next to the only colored kid in the class. He was doodling absentmindedly in his notebook and didn't acknowledge Alison when she sat down.

"Okay class! Everybody look up here at the board. As you can see, I have written a setting and the names of three characters. I want you all to write a short story using what's on the board and I expect each of you to be ready to share in 20 minutes."

Mr. McKenzie sat back down at his desk, opening up the book that was sitting on his desk. Alison began to write, not sure where her story was going, but hoping it ended up somewhere good.

* * *

Beth grabbed a loaf of bread, peanut butter, and a gallon of milk. She brought the items to the front.

"You guys hirin'?" She looked pointedly at the help wanted sign. The guy at the register nodded, "We need somebody to shelve items. You interested? Our manager is free right now so you can interview."

"Yeah that'd be great. But can I run home and drop off my groceries first?"

The guy nodded and Beth payed him, all but running to the car in hopes of getting back before somebody else snagged the job.

* * *

"He asked you to wear his jersey?!" Aynsley's shout brought the attention of several people upon them. "Please tell me you said yes."

Alison nodded, "I did."

Aynsley squealed and pulled her into a hug. "You are amazing! First day here and you've already got a date with one of the hottest boys in school."

Alison blushed and awkwardly patted Aynsley's back, trying to signal that the blonde could let go. Aynsley held on for a few more seconds before pulling away. "Can I come over to your house today? We need to pick an outfit for you to wear on Friday. Where do you live?"

"Yeah. I'm up in Exodus Hills."

"Seriously? Me too! What street?"

"Wigtown. You?"

"Violet! We live like a block away!" Aynsley tore a sheet of paper out of her notebook, "Write your number down. I'll call you when I'm about to leave my house."

Alison gave the girl her number and they parted at the front of the school, each going their own way home.


End file.
